The Legend of Zelda: Purity Triforce
by Midorikuma93
Summary: A half bred human, half Hyrulian, half Gerudo, and always never felt she belonged. When Hyrule was attacked by Ganondorf, he takes her for her Triforce. She has a piece that was unknown by most, but was used for emergencies. She's Ganondorf prisoner while the Hero of Time fights monsters in each Temple of Element. Will she be saved or something more? Rated M for future/swearing.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

There was a woman, born and made by the Sages of Seven. They foresee that the world will fail and fall to darkness. They sealed her away until the time was right for her to be born into the world. To become a fetus, a baby, a daughter, and a woman.

She was born many years later. Born from a Gerudo soldier, around the time King Ganondorf was a teen, he was seventeen. When the baby was born, he became enraged in anger, it wasn't his baby. The baby, possessing black hair, pointy ears, green eyes, and tan skin. He kicked them out, banishing them from ever coming back. The mother, weak from blood loss and exhausted from giving birth. The King forced her to walk by foot, to punish her for her choice to give birth to a "demon" in his eyes.

The mother walked as far as she could, walking for hours until it became night, which caused her to be chased by Stalchilds, injuring her in the process. She was about to reach Hyrule Castle Town, but fell to her knees in front as the bridge lowered. The sun came up, Stalchilds gone, but left her dying with little time left. The baby wailed, and got noticed by soldiers, they ran to the woman's rescue, but was too late..

The woman died once they reached her, leaving the crying baby in her arms. They took her in, finding her a home, making her part of their town and also her family.

This is the story about the Triforce of purity.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The baby grew up before the town's eyes. From a baby, toddler, child, then a young teen. She was name Adara, meaning virgin, pure. Despite her difference in the town, she was happy. Gerudo were the enemy, but the town saw her as a sweet Hyrulian girl. The only thing that made her look a Gerudo was her dark skin and personality. She was a wild child, a fiery temper, but other wise, a nice kid.

Since she needed to pay, she worked as a helper around town, mainly the Bazaar shop. Sure, the owner looked super creepy, he was sweet to Adara. She sleeps behind the counter when they lock the store up since she can't stay anywhere else. She sleeps on the floor, with a weak mattress, a blanket and pillow then sleep. She sleeps at most five hours due to the fact she has nightmares every night. She rarely has good dreams, but the dream is always the same. You'd figure she was get over it, but the terror never goes away. It's the same terror, or even greater. It always scares her for another second more each night.

The clock hits nine, and she yawns with a stretch, popping her back in the process. She's fourteen, very mature for her age, long black hair, reaching her belly button, but is always pulled back in a ponytail. Dark skin, bright green eyes, plump lips, five foot one inches tall, thin, but with curves and some muscles. She wears baggy dark blue pants with side pockets, a fitting creme colored shirt, and dark brown boots.

"Alright," her boss said, "can you close up?" he asked as he walked towards the front door.

"Sure thing," she answer with a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight," he said as he opened the door.

"Goodnight," she replied as he shut the door.

She reached into her pocket, grabbing a key, and locking the door. She puts it back in her pocket, and walks behind the counter, pulling out her mattress from the closet, laying it down on the floor. She grabbed her pillow and blanket, dropping it on the mattress. I know, you're thinking 'What the ef! She should be in a proper house!' She actually didn't mind this lifestyle. It was simple to her, and didn't see anything bad about it. It was a place she could sleep without having rent to pay. She reached in her other pocket, she pulled out an apple, shining it against her shirt, and takes a bite. She hums a song to herself as she eat the entire apple, Then she tosses the core into the trash bin behind the counter, and lays down on the bed. She stares at the ceiling, until her eyes roll into her skull and fall asleep.

**Fire, smoke, heat…It grows but the minute. Attaching itself to walls, chairs, cloths, anything and everything. Screams can be heard as well as sobs. Bodies are on the ground, animal and human, blood splattered on the ground and walls. The remaining people run for their lives, and a white horse with a woman and child gallop by Adara. She watches them pass, then hears a evil chuckle. She turns towards it, and see ember eyes in the darkness, a laugh so evil that made you shiver in fear behind those eyes. The eyes slowly come closer as the laugh continues to get louder, but Adara is paralyzed in fear.**

Adara wakes up before the eyes reached her and she jumps up in fear, gasping and sweating in shock. She wipes the sweat away from her forehead with a soft sob, then starts coughing. She notices smoke and jumps up, noticing the heat doubling. She grabs the doorknob, but let's go fast as it burns her. She gasps in pain, and runs behind the counter, grabs a shield, then runs back over to the door, and slams into it, causing it to break open. She drops the shield in shock as she staggers forward, falling on her knees. Everything she saw in her dream came to life. She was afraid to move, but had to when the sign "Bazaar" started to fall behind her. She ran forward, turning and staring at the sign on fire, the paint dissolving and becoming burnt. She heard a horse and turn, it was white, just like the dream. She watched it gallop by, and was instantly afraid of what followed by behind. She turned just in time to see a black horse and a man gallop in front of her. The horse pushes her, causing her to fall and hit her head.

The horse neighs, standing on it's back legs, the man falls back with a groan in pain and anger. He punched the ground annoyed, he sits up then froze when his hand glowed of the Triforce sign. He looked at Adara, he noticed familiar in her face. She looked like a woman he once knew who had a baby and betrayed him because it was not his own. He realized, it was the baby to that woman from years ago. He thought they died, and softly laughed with a grin while he stood up, "Well now, never expected to see you alive…Despite that you're a demon, guess you're important to me after all.." He growled, almost a purr, forgetting the anger he once had for a few moments. He grabbed her, holding her bridal style, sitting her in front as he slid on his horse, holding her in his arms and galloping forward for his original mission.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Vision blurry, head full of pain, Adara couldn't think straight. She opens her eyes, looks around confused, finds herself in a bed, golden stone walls, dark wooden furniture. She sits up slowly, rubbing her head, but pulls her hand away as pain fills her head. She groans, and gets up slowly, she walks towards the door, opening it and seeing hallways of golden bricks, "Where the hell am I?" She asked herself.

She walks down the hallways, and noticed an opening, and peeked, seeing Gerudo guards walking around with spears. She backs against the wall in fear, cursing softly. She ducked and ran to a box, hiding behind it, then ran up a ramp through an opening to outside. She gasps, Gerudo Valley. She shook her head in disbelief, "No..I can't be here..I was back home..what happened?"

She stops when she feels something poke her back, "Don't move.." a woman said.

Adara lifts her hands up slowly, "Okay, not moving."

One of the guards grab her arms roughly, tying rough rope around her delicate wrists behind her back, "Move," she said, pushing her forward.

Adara was confused as to where to go, so she walked straight, the warm sand surrounding her boots, then froze when two old women appeared through their magic. They stared at Adara, observing her. Adara walked back, but was pushed forward and held in place my two Gerudo guards, "So this is the one he spoke of?" The old lady with the red gem questioned.

"Nothing too special to my young eyes," The old lady with a blue gem said.

"Young? You're an old cow who is ready to crumble to ash," The other old lady snipped.

"Excuse me?!" she shrieked, causing Adara to cringe at the tone, "What about yourself? You're so old Koume that your magic won't hold your wrinkled skin onto your shriveled body!"

"Well, you're so old Kotake that people mistake you for a mummy!" Koume yelled.

They bickered back and forth for minutes, and it was making Adara headache get worse from her head injury, so she snapped, "SHUT UP!" The witches froze and stared at her bewildered, "You hags are getting on my last nerve! So shut the hell up!"

"Well.." Koume said, "You sure do remind us of Kifah.."

"Who?" Adara asked.

"Kifah was a Gerudo guard, who was the strongest female guard from years ago," Kotake stated, "But died with her baby when she was outcasted with her Gerudo/Hyrulian baby."

Adara stared shocked, "How long ago was that?"

"Fourteen years ago," the witches said.

"No.." she sobbed. She fell to her knees, but was pulled back up by the Gerudo guards, "Who outcasted her?" she demanded.

"Ganondorf," Kotake answered, "The man who brought you here.."

The witches brought magic to their hands as the guards released Adara and back away, "Which who you will be prisoner to until you're declared useless.." Koume finished for her sister.

They released their magic, and before Adara could blink, she was in another place. Adara looked around confused, groaning annoyed, "Where am I now?"

"Hyrule Castle.."

Adara flinched at the voice, slowly turning her head, seeing muscular legs, but the rest covered in the shadows. He sat at the King's throne, he taps his fingers on the arm rests, "Why did you bring me here?" she questioned.

"For two reasons.." he leaned forward, revealing his face from the shadows, "First, you hold part of the Triforce, which is unknown to me. Which means more power for myself." He stands and walks towards her.

Adara backs up into a stone wall, staring at the man afraid yet defensive, "And the other reason..?"

He reaches her, leaning above her, since he is a giant to most people, seven feet tall! Jeez, beanstalk much? He rests his forearm above her head, lowering his head close to hers, "You are Kifah's daughter..I remember you from those years ago. You have the green eyes, dark skin, black hair, pointy ears, and look..so much like her.." he snarled, "Despite the fact you're a demon in my eyes mainly because it should have been my child inside her, you are worth something to me now.."

"And you want this..Triforce?" she asked under her breath.

"Yes.." He raises his left hand up to her face, "I do!" He grabs her neck, lifting her to his full height, choking her as she gasps for air. He raises the other hand, black magic seeping out and once it reaches her, it backfires and zaps him. He moans in pain as it fries his armor off his arm, leaving a small burn, releasing her in the process. She drops down on her side, coughing roughly to regain her breath. He glares at her as his arm begins to bleed, "Trying to play smart?" he growled.

She coughed a bit more, "If I wanted to…to be smart, I would have..done that when I saw you.." She leans up against the wall while pushing herself up with her hands still tied up behind herself, "What the hell..was that?"

"To be honest, I myself have no clue.." He huffs annoyed, "What the fuck am I suppose to do with you if I can't get that Triforce..?" He whispered to himself. Adara lays on her side, swinging her legs in front of herself, rubbing her bruised throat as she sits back up. She begins to close her eyes, and fall on her side, and Ganondorf hissed, "Get up!" he nudges her with his boot. He does it a couple more times until he kneels down grabs her by her shirt, shaking her, "Wake up, you bitch!" he yells. He drops her annoyed then notices her hand glowing. He grabs her tied wrists, and stares at her right hand, noting that it's blinking slowly. He arches his eyebrows confused, then feels something and smirks evilly, standing up as he laughs, "Excellent work!" He applauded through his mind to a small boy in the Temple of Time, "As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm..Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!" he laughed to himself in accomplishment.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Wake up..Wake up, Adara." a voice said.

Adara turned on her side and snuggled into something plush. She mumbled to herself and heard music that lulled her back to her deep sleep.

"Wake up!" a voice yelled.

Adara jumped up eyes wide and took in her surroundings. Dark brick walls, torches on the walls, animal rugs across the floor, windows stained yellow, the room dark and eerie. She rubs her head, noticing that her hair is longer, nearly reaching her knees, but…her legs looked longer..nah, she was just seeing things wrong.

She got up, off the bed, which was big enough for four people to sleep on, covered in velvet red blankets and pillows. She walked towards the door in the room and opened it slowly, avoiding the chance for it to creak loudly. She walked towards the music, down a hallway, but when she walked something caught her eye..herself. There was long mirrors in the hallway, and what she saw was..older and tall. She was a woman. How many years has it been? What happened in those years? Many questions like that ran through her mind within seconds.

Her hair, soft and long, skin still dark and caramel as ever, eyes bright and green like a leaf, and her body..boy did that change. Her body had her womanly curves, more muscled somehow, she grew to a height of five foot six inches tall, and her breasts..those grew to a D-cup. Wow.. She was shocked by her appearance more than ever. She held that sexy Gerudo woman look with her body and face, but still held that grace and innocence of a Hyrulian girl somehow as well. She wore a dress, very beautiful. A rose red dress, stitched with black lace around the back and bottom of the dress. It hung low on her shoulders, showing her collarbone, but stops right before her cleavage could be revealed.

Her thinking was cut off short as the music stopped. She walked to the door, looking through the slightly cracked door, seeing Ganondorf with a cape on, sitting at his organ, looking down at his thighs. She pushing the door open, trying to be quiet, and gently walked towards him, up a few steps of stairs until she was right behind him. She could hear him softly breathing, probably in thought, and she was about to touch his shoulder, but stopped herself. She turned away, walking away, but was stopped as he grabbed her arm with enough force to stop her and scare her for a moment, "Finally. You have awaken.." he grumbled.

She turns towards him, looking at him as if she did something bad, guilty, "Sorry.."

He deeply chuckles through his chest, "Sorry? No one is ever sorry.."

"Well I am," she said, "I didn't ask to be put to sleep for god knows how long."

"Seven years."

"What?" She asked.

"Seven years I waited for you to awake," he answered, "The kid probably is awake as well.." he whispered to himself.

"Seven years?!" she shrieked, "Who took care of me when I was laying there?"

"My slaves..who eventually died because they disobeyed me or stole from me," he said in pride.

She stared at him flabbergasted, "You killed them?" she jerked her arm from his hand.

"What's the big deal with their lives?" he asked, "Why do you care? They're demons!" he hissed.

"I care because they are people just like you and me!" she yelled, "They live their lives, work to live, and die from old age. It's wrong to take their life away from them!"

She ran down the stairs mad, about to leave, but was stopped by his voice, "STOP!" he bellowed. She turned towards him annoyed, slightly afraid as well, "You dare judge me?" he questioned as he walked towards her.

"I'm not judging you," she said with attitude, "I'm just saying killing is wr-"

"Don't! Don't finish that sentence!" he yelled, "You judged me!"

She groaned annoyed, "We're all judged! At the end of the day, we're all judged for what we do. Sometimes it's good, sometimes bad. It's depends on what you choose to do that will define you," she yelled.

He actually looked a little shocked by her answer, but his poker face held the shock away, "I'm the one who judges. I am KING! And I say what judged and what is not!" he grabbed her arm and was zap again, but it went right to his chest. He gasps loud, then groans loud as he fell to his knees in front of Adara. A large hole in his armor remained from the zap, causing some smoke to come off the armor.

Adara gasps surprised, grabbing his arm, "I'm sorry!" she apologized, trying to help him back to his feet. Adara was actually shocked by herself. Why would she help a man who left his mother to die, probably even killed her father, and destroyed the only thing she knew, her home. She didn't know, all she did know was she felt responsible for his injury, making her feel guilty to cause anyone pain, no matter how evil they may be.

He pulled his arm out of her hands, "I'm fine!" he yelled, "It's not the first time I've been-" he was cut off by the sudden loss of blood. He fell back to his knees and coughed up some blood onto the floor, and Adara laid him down.

She kneed over the man as she watched him go slightly pale, she grabbed her dress, and ripped the front of it, applying pressure with it on his wound, "Do you have anything to heal this with?" she asked.

"Why would I need that? I have magic!" he yelled, but groan when it started to hurt more.

"You can't always depend on magic!" she said annoyed, but shut up the instant he glared at her, "Fine, can you heal yourself?"

"No, Koume and Kotake had to heal me last time!" he barked, "since SOMEONE injured my arm seven years ago!"

It was her turn to glare now, "Oh come on! I didn't plan to zap you! You can't pin that on me! That's just karma telling you to be nice," she applied more pressure out of anger which cause Ganondorf to groan louder.

"Karma can kiss ever bad deed I did, and shove it where the sun don't shine because I'm too bad for karma to even worry about what I do."

"Oh yeah? Then how come every time you touch me, you get injured?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Because you're zapping me on purpose!" he yelled, "How else would I get hurt?"

"Ummm…KARMA!" she applied more pressure as he started to look more paler, "You might want to call those hags. You're not looking too good.." she said out of concern.

He laughed weakly, "Hags? They hate when they're called that,"

"Doesn't stop me from calling them that," she said with a laugh, "You better summon them or something."

"I'm fine.." he said as he started to cough more blood.

"Call them or you're guaranteed to die!" she yelled annoyed.

He rolled his eyes at Adara, and within seconds, the witches were here, "Again?" Kotake questioned.

"You injured our King!" Koume yelled.

"Not on purpose!" Adara defended herself, "He grabbed me and got zapped."

"Why you little.." Koume started, but stop when Ganondorf started to cough more blood. She pushed Adara out of the way, "Move!" she yelled.

They pressed their hands together as magic streamed through their fingers, placing their hands on his chest, healing him in a matter of seconds as Ganondorf groaned in discomfort. Adara watched in guilt, staring at her fingers, covered in cold blood. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. He was evil! He was filled with lust for power, and didn't care for anyone else, but himself..But she couldn't be mean to him. She treats people the way she wants to be treated, but with him she needed to be a bit rude back, giving him a taste of his own medicine. She didn't like acting like that, but she had to, other wise she knew he would find amusement if she acted weak in his eyes. She wasn't going to let a evil man win a battle against her, she was too stubborn to let that happen.

When the witches finished, she pulled herself out of her thoughts, and saw them back away from him. They glared at her, "Don't let that happen again.." Kotake said.

"Alright," Adara said. As they were about to leave she said, "See you later, hags." Adara said with a sly smirk.

They glared and disappeared into thin air. Ganondorf laughed a bit, "They were ready to kill you then and there." He got up slowly, holding a hand to his chest, "Of course they didn't since they were afraid to get zapped themselves," he admitted.

"So, they're scared of me?" she asked.

He glared, "Don't become cocky," he took a few steps, but almost lost his balance. Adara ran over, wrapping an arm around his waist and his around across her shoulders, "What do you think you're doing?" he grumbled.

"You need help," she pointed out, helping him walk back to the bedroom slowly, "Everyone has to rest after loosing blood, duh," she said as serious as she possible could, but giggled a bit at the end.

Ganondorf held his laugh and small smile in. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was starting to slightly like the kid. Probably even more than the other kid with the annoying blonde hair and tacky green clothes (I love green, but obviously he doesn't :( ). He put that aside of course. He was after her Triforce, as well as the others. He needed it! He was rightful owner of the Triforce in his eyes. If he had those pieces, he wouldn't need anything else..

Adara helped him into the bed, lifting his legs up onto the bed. She reached his boots, unbuckling them and dropping them next to the bed on the floor, and threw a blanket onto him, patting it down afterwards. She felt his eyes on her the entire time. She didn't look at him, so she couldn't tell what he was feeling through his expression. She figured it was his regular grumpy evil smirk or frown, so she didn't bother looking. When she was about to walk away he grabbed her wrist, she looked at him, and he had a look that she could not explain, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Why?" he demanded.

She sighed, "You may be an Evil King, but it doesn't mean I should be cruel to you just because you are toward people. I choose to be nice, even to enemies."

"Doesn't that get annoying?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

She laughed a bit at the question, "Sure, but I want to treat people I want to be treated. So if I were rude, that person would be rude back. I'm hoping if someone was rude to me when I wasn't, it would teach them how to treat me."

He snarled, "You expect me to be weak and pitiful?"

"No, just nicer. Averagely people respect people who are more kinder, oppose to someone who is cruel, they have enemies within moment of conversations."

He thought for a moment in silence from her answer. She turned to leave once more then a moment later, he grabbed her wrist harder, pulling her onto him as her head rested on his shoulder, and the rest of her body was against the left side of his body, with her arm wrapped across his chest, "You're not leaving, you're staying so I can keep an eye on you."

Adara blushed at the motion he preformed, and heard his soft heart beat, beating against her ear softly. She smiled to herself, and closed her eyes, relaxed by the sound of a heart beat.

She fell asleep within minutes, and Ganondorf was left to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't understand this girl at all. She always manages to surprise him with the answers she gives him, and yet makes him weaker. Something, maybe her aura instantly makes him weak as a King. A KING! He never imagined himself becoming weak from a simple woman, a demon as well, from just the simplest things she does or say. He sighed annoyed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His actions cause Adara to moan softly in her sleep, and snuggle closer to him, nuzzling her head under his chin. He felt his heart beating faster..He glared. "This woman is weakening me by the moment," he thought, "I need to find out how to take the Triforce from her before I become a stupid weakling!" he yelled in his head.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Adara awoke to the sound of a man's groan. She opened her eyes to see him trying to get out of bed, "What are you doing?"

He growled, "I'm getting up," he answered.

She grabbed his shoulder, "Lay down," she ordered.

He glared at her, his teeth clenched, "You dare order me around like a slave?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, he didn't even flinch, "You are injured and healing, and if you move around more, you'll be more injured so don't be an idiot."

"Why should I listen to you?" he hissed.

"Cause I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you if you don't. Then how are you going to conquer the world?" she said, a sly smile across her lips.

He huffed and layed back down, with his arms crossed. Adara got up, and he flipped, "Where are you going?" he yelled in questioning.

"None of your business!" she answered annoyed.

"Yes it is!" he yelled as he watched her walk towards the door at the end of the room, "You are my prisoner! Keep that in mind!"

"Fine! You want to know?" she turned, fury filled her eyes, "I'm going to shit, and destroy your bathroom with it!"

She watched his face, he looked uncomfortable yet having the letters, 'TMI' stamped on his forehead, "Uh..NO!" he yelled, back to being mad, "If you destroy that bathroom, you'll..!"

"You'll what? You're too injured to move, and I need to go!" she ran in, and slammed the door. She held in her laughter as it creeped up her chest, she didn't need to shit, she need to pee at most, and wanted to disturb his mind a bit with a mental picture of the bathroom being destroyed by her shitting. She tried to pee as fast she should could, she could hear him groaning and creaking from the bed. She pulled her panties up when she finished, and put the lid down quietly while making fake fart noise with her mouth, "Ugh! That stinks!" she yelled, trying to keep herself from laughing. She washes her hands while making more wet fart noises, "OOPS! It's overflowing, better flush it so it splatters everywhere!" she flushes the toilet with her toe, keeping her balance while completing the task. She dried she hands, and heard his groaning, then he pushed the door open, breaking it in the process with his godlike strength.

He looks around, seeing that the bathroom was fine. Adara laughs at his face, he looked so stressed, he glares at her, "What did you do in here?"

She tries to calm down and answer him, but just keeps laughing. It takes her a few tries to answer him, "All I had to do was pee. I just wanted to mess with you since you're so high strung. You need to relax once in a while." She gives him a pat on the shoulder while walking by him.

He punches the door frame annoyed, "I should've expected you to do that.." he mumbled. He groan, rubbing his chest as it began to ache.

She noticed him having issues so she got up, helping him back to bed, "Come on, grumpy," she teased. He stared at her annoyed, he let her help him despite his anger, and sighed once he flopped on the bed onto his back, "Jeez, you really need to relax."

"I heard you the first time," he snipped.

"Well, I mean it. You need to do something fun and laugh."

"I do have fun!" he yelled.

"Other than killing people?" she said with her arms crossed. He shut his mouth and turned his head away, "I knew it."

"Shut your mouth!" he yelled, "You don't know me! So don't you dare judge me!"

She rolled her eyes, "It's not that hard to know you. You have a history, and everyone knows it. Hell, I've even seen my own village in flames cause of you!"

He sat up, ignoring his pain, grabbing her by her arms, and he snapped, "You shut up! You know nothing about me, so why are you going to say I'm a horrible person! What about your kind?! They're just as worst!"

"They didn't kill people and destroy families, and let the survivors watch their home burn to the ground!" she yelled back, tears filling her eyes. She pushed him off, "You destroyed everything I've ever known! At least you knew who you were and who your family was! I never knew! I thought I was a freak and my mom didn't want me so she sent me away! Even the town didn't want me, sure they were nice, but I was a monster to them as well! I always knew that! So don't say you had it bad, because you did more damage in the world then the world has ever done to you!"

He stared at her speechless, he had no words for what she said. No one has been able to shut him up with their emotions. He felt his heart twinge, something he wasn't used to. He watched her tears fall down her cheeks as she tried not to cry. He reached out to wipe her eyes, but she eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted. He caught her as he grunted in pain, he watched her hand glow of the Triforce symbol, as she rested her head against his chest, under his chin.

She opened her eyes confused, noticing the castle is no longer dark..it's light. The stone walls were white, almost as if she was 14 again. She looked and noticed she was. She is 14 again. She looked at herself confused, "**How am I 14 again**?" she questioned in her mind. She was about to get up, but couldn't when she noticed her situation. Her wrists were still tied up from those years ago..rather from maybe hours ago, but instead were tied around a stone column in the room. She groans annoyed, leaning her head against the column. She hisses when she feels pain in her head, rather once forgotten pain, pulls her head.

"Nice to see you finally awake." Adara looks to her left, seeing Ganondorf glaring, noting he did not have a cape yet. His arm was wrapped in cloth from currently burning his arm the first time he got zapped, "Took you long enough to sleep," he growled, "Now, tell me how to retrieve your Triforce," he demanded as he walked towards her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "you must be joking."

He kneels down to her, snarling, "I never joke.."

"Apparently.." she muttered, looking the other way.

He grabbed her by her hair, turning her head to look at him as she hissed, "Tell me, demon!"

"Demon?" she questioned, "I thought that's what people call you," she puffed, "Now, this Triforce thing, I never knew about until you pointed it out, so if anything, you know more than me about this 'Triforce'."

He roar as he released her, and punched the column, he got up and paced in the room annoyed, "I tried everything! Even when you were asleep, I only got injured in the process, so either stop zapping me or I take it off your dead corpse!" he threatened.

She sighed annoyed, "Well I'm not zapping you on purpose!"

He growled, then reached down, and grabbed Adara by her throat. He lifted her up, breaking the rope around her from yanking her up, causing her body to be bruised in seconds, he then proceeded to choke her. She gasps as she clawed at his hand, coughing for air, "If you won't help, then I have no choice!" He grabbed her wrists with his other hand, holding them above her, watching her struggle against his grip, he smirked, and noticed her hand glowing bright. He thought he sealed the deal with the Triforce, but his smirk started to fade once he noticed it disappearing within seconds as it blinked fast. He felt the power leaving her, her eyes closing as she was barely fighting, he realized that moment, if he killed her, the power will be gone forever with her.

He let her go, she coughed hard for a few moments that fell over. He reached down, raising his hand over her body, watching his Triforce weakly shine. He panicked, he damaged her, which she can possibly die from, he can't let her die! He needed her power! He picked her up, and ran as he held her to his chest as he hoped he hadn't just killed her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Will she be okay?" a voice asked,

"You care about this brat?" a screechy voice snipped.

"Of course not!" the voice roared, "I just want to make sure I can still get that Triforce." Adara recognized that voice. It was Ganondorf.

"Yes, she'll be fine as long as she rests for a few days. So, have some slaves watch over her. You did a number on her," another screechy voice said.

Ganondorf growls, "Fine.."

Adara hears shuffling, and falls back to sleep. She wakes up in and out of it for a whole days, and when she does come to, a woman is dressing Adara in a white night gown. Adara open her eyes slowly, noticing a girl, a bit older than her, just finished putting the blankets on her, and leaving the room. Adara look around, Ganondorf no where in sight, and sighed in relief. She looked to her left, a night stand, with a bowl of fruit, and a pitcher filled with water and a full cup of water next to it. She reached over, groaning in pain, noticing the purple bruises around her wrist, and sits up carefully, grabbing another pillow sticking it behind her back to hold herself up. She grab the cup of water, drinking the entire thing in seconds, pouring another cup, and grabbing a pear, chomping on it. She sighs in content, munching with her eyes closed. She hears the door open, and looks, seeing Ganondorf walk in with a sour puss on his face, "You cranky?" Adara asked.

He glared, slamming the door, "You got a death wish?"

"Death wish? I was pretty sure I'm already dead since you're here. Since hell is no different," she said with a smirk.

His temper flared, he ran over ready to punch her, "You watch your mouth!"

"Be careful. Don't want to lose your Triforce piece now, do you?" she said with a cheeky smirk. He growled to himself and kicked the night stand, causing everything to fall off, "Hey! I wasn't done with that!" Adara whined.

He smirked, "Then don't act like a cocky brat."

She groaned, munching on her pear still, "Well, get me more!" she yelled.

He flared, "EXCUSE ME?!"

"Well, you're already standing, and I'm on bed rest cause SOMEONE put me on bed rest so..yeah, get more," she finished her pear, tossing it in a bin near the bed.

He stared at her like she grew two heads, "You must really have a death wish! No one speaks to me that way and lives to tell!" he yelled.

"Oh quit it!" she yelled, "Jeez, if you're gonna threaten someone, only do it when you know you can do it, so shut up and get more fruit!" his fists tightening against his thighs, "Oh and some water too please!" she said with a pout.

He runs out and slams the door behind him. He was losing his mind. No one, not even a woman would speak to him like this girl has. He was furious! He wanted to kill this girl, but he couldn't. If he did, he wouldn't be able to get that Triforce piece.

The moment Ganondorf left, Adara heard a voice, "Adara.."

She looked around, "Hello?"

"Adara, this is Rauru, one of the Seven Sages. I am here to help you.."

"Help? How?"

"I'm going to explain your Triforce.."

"Okay?" she said unsure of wanting to know the answer.

"Your piece was only used for emergencies. Where the world will fall to darkness, and we need help which is where your piece will come in handy, which is why we have you protected from the Triforce of Power so he can never have your Triforce piece."

"Handy? I don't know how to fit though!"

"You don't fight, you are here to bring balance. You are pure, which is why we called your piece the Triforce of Purity. Darkness will never be able to harm you as long as you live. Out of all the pieces, you are mostly connected to Link, the one who hold the Triforce of Courage. You go through time, waking when he does."

"Does he know I exist?"

"No, he is unaware of you. He is strong, but not strong enough to defeat the one of the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf holds that piece."

"And you expect me to make friends with so the world will be better?"

"Rather you were here to fall in love with him..You will be his second chance at life.."

Adara was silent for a few moment then screamed, "WHAT?! Me and…him? H-Huh? Wait, he's like…50? You expect me to fall in love with Grumpy?"

"If not fall in love, but be his friend. Convince his heart to change his decisions. You are the peace maker, and our only hope.."

The voice left, and Adara was left with more answers, but all at the same time left with stress. "Me? Fall in love with him?" she shivered at the thought, "He's mean and grumpy..Ugh.." The door opened, and saw Ganondorf with a tray of fruit and a a pitcher with a empty cup. He had a huge sour puss, bigger than before, and he walked over, stomping his way over, putting it down on her thighs on the bed, and stomping away, "Wait!"

He growled, gripping on the door hard as he was about to leave, he snarled at her, "What?"

"U-Um..thank you.." she said, looking down, embarrassed as she begins eating her fruit.

He looks at her shocked, and leave her, closing the door behind him. No one has ever said 'thank you' to him. He wasn't sure what he felt..maybe joy? "Hmph..pathetic!" he yelled in his head, "I will not be pathetic! She probably didn't even mean it!" He stomped away from the door annoyed by his own negative thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Time had passed. Adara spent her time sleeping and eating. She could hardly get up due to the soreness. She woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Ganondorf next to her with his back to her sleeping. She noted that his armor was off, and didn't even want to know if he was naked under the blankets or not, she hoped he had shorts on at least.

She got up carefully as Ganondorf lightly snored. She took steps in the moments of his snores, hoping he wouldn't wake up. She made her way to the giant bathroom, closing the door behind herself. She sighed softly, looking at herself in the mirror and notices the dark multi-colored bruises across her throat. She rubbed her throat, soothing the numb pain, and noticed the tub. She began to run the hot water, watching the air fog slowly. She opened the window to let the steam out, and began to undress herself of her clothes. She noticed that there was long bruises across her torso and arms, all lined up from the rope that held her to that stone column from before.

She tossed her clothes to the clothes bin and turned the water off. She slowly stepped inside the tub in caution, testing the warmth of the water with her toe to make sure it wasn't too hot. She eased herself in within seconds, and moaned in delight. She took her hair down from the ponytail and leaned back against the tub. She stretched her legs out, and her feet didn't even reach the other side. The tub was about three times her size, definitely big enough for Mister Grumpy as Adara calls Ganondorf. She giggled as she swished her feet in the water, amused by herself, then leaned all the way down to dip her head back into the water, soaking her long black hair.

She washed her hair and body with the soaps she found on the edge of the tub, but after wards started playing with the bubbles in the water. She drained the water, got up, ignoring her sore body, and got out of the tub, and grabbed a large towel, drying herself off. She wrapped her body with the towel, looking around for clothes in the closet, and noticed under shirts for men that were white. She shrugged, and put it on. It must've been for Grumpy cause it was literally almost three times her size, it was a dress for her petite size. She dried her hair as best as she could with the towel, then put it in a braid. She was embarrassed a bit since she had no more panties, and Ganondorf being a man, it would be a turn on for him which she would like to avoid cause he's huge, and can easily do what he wants with her. Also she would like to keep her virginity for her future husband. Hoping it wouldn't be him.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly, walking her way back to the bed. She crawled in as carefully as she could, and covered herself in the blankets. She gave a softly sigh of relief since he didn't react to her, but that relief ended quickly when he turned over, wrapping his arm around her frame, pulling her in against his chest to tightly that her butt was against his groin and boy was he hard. He was asleep, he must've been cause no way he would grab her like that!

She blushed hard at the feeling, thank god he had shorts on for her sake, cause she had no protection here. She felt him nuzzle his face against her semi wet hair, and she knew a moment later he was awake, since he stopped snoring and froze in between the nuzzle. She tried to pretend she was sleeping, despite the fact her heart was racing and was blushing still. She felt the mattress tilt a bit as he leaned up to look at her frame, he saw and could smell that she recently took a bath. He pulled the blankets down to her thighs, and lifted her shirt like dress and saw her caramel ass. She instantly sat up, and pulled it back down, "What is with you?!" she screamed at him

He grinned almost seductively, "I'm a man, I have needs, and you fulfill them very well.." he leaned in close, grabbing her face as his got close to her.

She pulled away, "Well I'm not a whore. I don't sleep around!"

He growled annoyed, "You will do what I ask!"

"Oh really?" she questioned, "And I thought I was a demon! Aren't you afraid of getting cooties?" she hissed.

He shouted out, pushed her down as he glared over her, "You are, but at the same time, you are a woman. So all the same, sex is sex."

"Well I'm 14, so you can barely call me a woman. You're just a pedophile at this moment."

Something snapped in his brain, grabbed her by the throat, this time being a bit gentler, but still hurting her, holding her up against the large headboard of the bed as he leaned against her between her legs, "You will listen well. I am your king, and you will obey me, not degrade me. If you do, so help me, I will end your life within your next heartbeat," he growled through clenched teeth.

She stared at him afraid and annoyed, mainly annoyed, "Don't make promises you won't keep," she threatened, "You want to kill me because I look like my mother, a woman you knew who was suppose to bare your children. She wanted to be in love, not be enslaved on both sides. You may be King due to the fact that you're the only man born in the Gerudo tribe, but having that title has a lot more to it then being spoiled, and thinking you can get away with anything and have anything you desire…you aren't worth the title of being King!" she yelled.

He stared at her pissed, but in the weird way, it was a huge turn on that she stood up against him. Everyone was too afraid of him to say something, but this girl literally had some balls on her. He admired that, even though he hated that he did. Before he knew it, he kissed her hard. Of course he thought kisses were for weaklings, he craved sex, but for some reason, some part of him wanted something he couldn't place his finger on. He would think of it more, but he was distracted by the beautiful body before him, despite she's a demon in his eyes.

Adara literally was bewildered, he was KISSING her! She got her first kiss by…Grumpy. Which she expected that idea to creep her out, but when he did..it felt nice in a weird way. Sure he was rough about it and not gentle, but overall the kiss felt nice.

He released her throat, holding her hips a with his rough hands, kissing her deeper, less rougher. He held her tighter when he felt her kiss back, wrapping his strong arm around her back while the other stroked slowly up her thigh. He flipped them so her back was on the bed, her head on the foot of the bed, her braided hair hanging over the edge, her hands pressed up against his chest, then the moment ended when something happened, they were shocked apart. She fell off the bed, blushing while he groaned annoyed, sitting up on the bed, "What the hell?" he yelled.

"That wasn't me!" Adara squeaked, she got up, trying to cover her face, too embarrassed to look him in the eye after just making out with the enemy.

"Who else zaps people?" he growled.

"That happened to both of us. If it was me, I wouldn't have been affected by it."

He hummed in agreement, "Well, come on! Let's fuck!"

"Excuse me?!" she yelled, blushing hard.

"You expect me to ignore my raging growth between my legs?" pointing the tent in his shorts, "Now, let's do this!"

"No way! I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Why not!? It's only sex!" He growled annoyed.

"For you it's sex, for me it's making love to my soulmate."

"Heh," He laughed a bit, "Soulmate? Pathetic!" He cackled to himself.

"Well fuck you! If you want to screw someone that bad, go fuck a maid!" She screamed, and left the room. Tears left her eyes, even falling on the tiled flooring. She left the castle, and she didn't even care if he chased her and killed her for it. She had nothing because of him, so she'd rather be dead with all the memories that made her happy, then live without the happiness she once had.

When she reached the town, she noticed the burnt wood signs and ash all over the floor, covering the buildings. She saw the Temple of Time, untouched. She also noticed a boy in green running inside, and followed him. When she ran inside, she saw him pull the Master Sword from the pedestal and within seconds, the world went dark.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Adara opened her eyes, and noticed she was in Hyrule Castle…How? She left a few moments ago. Wait.. she looked and she was an adult again. She sighed annoyed, then a light bulb went off in her head. She knows her mission is to befriend Ganondorf, make him rethink his evil ways. Since she's going through time, she can make progress, by doing things in the past and future that will make him think differently. But first, she needed to find out what made him mad for power.

She was in bed..again. God she felt so lazy from being in the bed all the time. She jumped up, and ran for the door to leave then froze when she heard Ganondorf roar from a close enough distance. She creaked the door open slightly to see him in the hallway with Kotake and Koume.

"That boy is causing trouble! He has already beaten three of the temples, and he is almost done with the fourth! Argh!" he growled, punching the wall.

"Relax, our son," Kotake said, "Everything will go as planned. We will deal with him personally. But it will go even better if you got rid of that girl!"

He stared at them in questioning, "Why should that matter?"

"She's distracting you from your mission!" Koume yelled, "You've should have killed her!"

"I'll do what I want!" he bellowed, "She's my prisoner until I get the Triforce."

"Or something else," Koume whispered to her sister.

"I heard that!" he yelled, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, Kifah was your favorite. You loved her, but that changed when her baby was born with some Hyrulian features. That demon looks the spitting image of her, and you want a second chance!" Kotake pointed out.

Adara stood there in shock. Ganondorf loved her mother? So, he wasn't always evil..

He was silence for a few moments, then grabbed them by their necks tightly, "You listen to me. I am not weak who believes in love anymore! I learned that from you, so don't make me think I should kill you instead.." he threatened.

They choked, but then he released them, allowing them to catch their breath, "We wanted to make sure," Koume coughed.

"Let's go, sister!" Kotake shrieked.

They disappeared in their magic, leaving Ganondorf alone. He rubbed his eyes with a deep sigh. He began walking towards the room Adara was in. She closed the door quickly and quietly, ran to the bed, lied down on her side and pretending to be asleep.

He reached her room, opening the door slowly, he walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked to a chair, and began to take his clothes off. He left his black shorts on, and walked towards the bed, and crawled under the blankets next to Adara. The instant he was in, he knew she awake, and possibly heard everything outside the door since they were shouting, "You heard everything, didn't you?" He growled.

She sighed, and sat up, looked at him, "Would you believe me if I said no?"

He growled, and turned away from her, "Fuck.."

"Oh, calm down, Grouchy," she said, "Made me have some hope that you aren't completely evil."

"Well, I am!" he yelled.

"Mmmmm, not buying that at all,"

"Just drop it!" he shot up, sitting up, and turning towards her.

"Why? It's opportunity to find out more about you, and as well as my mom."

"You sounded like before you had me all figured out yesterday. Saying I was a monster for doing more damage than the world did to me!" he hissed.

"**Oh shoot**" she thought. "**I did say that.**" She sighed, "I was mad. You judged me and put me in a spot where the only way I knew to shut you up was to say something more terrible.. I didn't mean it to sound like I knew you before I actually knew you. I'm sorry.."

"You don't mean that.." he grumbled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said with a smirk.

He huffed, "You really do sound like Kifah.. Same cocky, snippy, bratty attitude!"

"I thought I was just being funny," she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. He glared at her, and the face alone made her laugh. He stared at her like she went crazy, then that just made her laugh harder, hitting her blanket covered legs.

"Umm.. Are you sane?" he asked.

She laughed even harder, tears came out of her eyes, she wiped them away while trying to calm down, "Sorry, just the faces you made got to me. You're so tense. Relax, man!" She patted him hard on the back, and he was completely unfazed, "Jeez! You have a rock like back. Are you part Goron?" she teased.

He stared at her bewildered, "Be one of those things?! Never!" He yelled offended.

She started laughing so hard, she supported herself against his shoulder, she even snorted a few times. She fell back on the pillows laughing harder when he looked at her like she was insane, "What are you broken?" he asked in questioning.

She laughed a bit harder, and was panting from laughing so hard, she was trying to catch her breath after all that laughing, "N-No, you ask things..that are so funny! You need t-to chill o-out. Get a massage. G-Go on vacation to relax. Something to make you calm." She panted.

He watched as she panted, slightly giggling still, and something happened in him, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She stopped the giggles and her breathe stilled as well as her body and heart. Her mind was everywhere. She couldn't think..why? She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He kissed deeper, breathing out of his nose, sighing to himself, laying on top of her, in between of her legs, wrapping his arms around her body, his hands sliding along her back. They kissed even more passionately, and this confused the both of them. Where did this passion come from? Ganondorf was far from being passionate romantically, and Adara never imaged herself doing something like this with a man who could be closed to her father. She didn't care cause she was enjoying every moment of it because it felt amazing. That was until a zap happened. They were zapped through their chests, and both moan in pain, "Why did you zap me?" he questioned annoyed.

"I got zapped too!" She said, "That hurt.." she pouted, rubbing the place over her heart.

He softly laughed at her face, and nuzzled his face against her cheek. She blushed hard, and then he froze, pulling himself together, pulling away, "I-I.."

"Ganondorf," he was shocked she called him by his name, "Just because you feel this way doesn't mean you're venerable or weak. Everyone feels this, even the ones who are evil. You have a heart," She places her hand on his chest, above his heart, "It's okay to use it. It's there for a reason."

He was shocked, but that was placed with an emotion he couldn't identify, he just knows he was smiling. Actually smiling. Not evilly, but an actual smile. He leaned back down, and kisses her again, then rests his head on her chest, then pulled away when she gasped in pain, "What?" he asked.

"Your headdress is sharp.." she answered.

"Oh.." he looked away ashamed. Like he did a crime.

She sat up, reached up and took it off his head, his shaggy red hair falling around his face. He huffed as it fell in his face. She giggled, and put the headdress on the end table next to the bed, and combed his hair back with her fingers, "There."

She lied back down, and he lied back onto her, afraid he was crush her if he put his full weight on her. She combed his hair while his skull rested on her chest, and she massaged his scalp, and his eyes were instantly rolling into his skull. He never felt that before. It was different and it felt great. In moments they fell asleep, but this time not as enemies.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Adara awoke, opening her green eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes with a soft yawn, and began sitting up. She stopped halfway, realizing something heavy was weighing her down, she looked and noticed an arm covered in armor was around her waist. She noticed his eyes were shut, asleep, and calm..not a feature she's seen yet. He almost looked..human. Not a big grouch like he always is. He actually looked peaceful. She smiled to herself, began lifting his arm off her waist, and while doing so, she snuck out from under his arm, and replaced it with a large pillow she was sleeping on. She quietly walked out of the room and shut the door, with a small sigh of relief.

As she walked away, her stomach growled loudly, and she squeaked in surprise from it. She rubbed her stomach, and explored the castle for a kitchen. In her travels she had to avoid monsters, especially Fire Keese and ReDeads. Those things scared the shit out of her. She ran by them every time in silence.

She made it to the kitchen, and her stomach kept growling. She rubbed her stomach, "Yeah yeah I know.." she muttered to herself. She noticed a bowl of fruit, grabbed an apple, and took a bite without a second thought. She hummed in bliss, closing her eyes for a moment. She decided to cook something since she felt like she can eat a cow. She found some fresh beef, steak to be precise as well as varies of vegetables. She started cooking it, seasoning it, and it looked good. It was huge too, probably enough for three people. She cleaned a tray and put a bowl of fruit in it, a pitcher of water with glasses, and filled with steamed veggies. She sighed as her mouth watered from the smell of the steak. She froze when she heard a loud roar. "**Uh oh**" she thought, and kept cooking. The steak was ready, but she let it rest while she cleared the table and chairs from dust with water and a rag. When she finished, she washed her hands in the sink, and heard stomping coming her way. He barged in in fury, "What are you doing?!" he yelled.

She rolled her eyes, taking another bite from the apple from before, "I got hungry," she said through a full mouth.

He was shocked and actually showed it, "Hungry?"

"Yeah?" she said, "My stomach was yelling at me for food. So, I left to get food. No biggy," finishing her first apple, and grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on the tray and held it out for him, "Want one?"

He hesitantly grabbed it, and looked at it in his hand. He looked up at her from his apple, "That's all you did..?" he questioned.

"Yeah? What else could I do?" she asked.

He took a small bite from the apple, looking at the apple as if it were poison, "You didn't do anything to this did you?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes again, grabbed his wrist, pulled it close to her face and took a bite from his apple, "See? Not poisonous."

He started at her bewildered, "O-Okay.." he replied. He couldn't believe she bite from his apple, right where he bit it. "**God, I'm acting like a child in love**!" Then he froze.. Love? That's what he felt last night with her.

"You okay?" she asked as she watch him deep in thought, she realized she was still holding his wrist, and released it. She walked away as he said nothing, shaking her head to herself.

"Y-Yeah.." he replied. Shaking his head to think straight, taking a huge bite from the apple. He watched her cut the steak on a cutting board, he was blown away by the smell. It smelt amazing, "You made that?" he asked.

She smirked, "No, the Keese made it for me," she said teasingly.

He looked surprised, "Really? They must've gotten smarter!"

She laughed hard, "I was teasing."

"O-Oh.. I should have known.." he told himself, finishing the apple off.

"You say that every time I tease you," she said while laughing. She took a bite of steak, and literally moaned. It was sooooo good and tender. He looked at her concerned, "You have to try this!"

She cut him a big piece, and fed him it. His eyes sparkled in amazement, "Wow.."

She laughed at his reaction, "That good?" she asked.

"Not even the cooks made it that good!" He grabbed the cutting board and knife, walking to the table to eat it.

"Heyyyyy!" she yelled, grabbing the tray of the other stuff, and bringing it to the table, "We have this stuff too. Don't think you'll only have meat."

"But this is great!" he said.

"You need veggies too! Besides I want some. Don't hog it."

He groaned, "Fine.." pushing the steak away towards her.

She cut the steak, and put some on a plate for herself, as well as some veggies. The rest of the steak she gave to him, and left it on the cutting board, but put some veggies on it next to the steak. She poured them water, and they ate mostly in silence to the enjoyment of the food.

When they were done, they sighed in enjoyment, and Adara rubbed her bloated stomach, "Wow, that was too good."

"That was a fine meal," he praised.

Moments later Adara fell asleep, her head on the table, next to her plate as her Trifroce glowed brightly as Ganondorf watched.


End file.
